1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to managing network performance and, more particularly, to preventing chronic network impairments in a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Network service provided via an MCDN may be subject to signal impairment. The signal impairment may result in degraded performance that adversely affects end-user experience of multimedia content. The quality control systems of an MCDN service provider may be based on a reactive approach to managing network performance for isolated incidents.